Her Flowers
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: What if Jan Di fell in love with all of the boys in F4? Separate One Shots. Characters: Jan Di, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, Yi Jung (There are not enough spots for all of the characters. Sorry!)
1. Goo Joon Pyo

Hello, these are a series of one-shots about if Jan Di fell in love with all of F4. All of these stories are in Jan Di's POV. I hope you like it, I will update more of my other stories soon. Let's begin!

 **Goo Joon Pyo**

High school is not easy, and it doesn't help that you have to go to a prestigious rich kid high school you don't typically want to go to, but have to just because you saved someone from an attempt that can end life forever.

I thought that when I entered Shinhwa High School. I am so not going back. But to be honest, it's really not that bad. After Ji Hoo and I made up with Goo Joon Pyo after our kiss, we decided to go out together. I realized I loved him, even though he is an idiot.

Our first date was a success, and as I entered the lunchroom, I could hear the familiar footsteps of the one and only Goo Joon Pyo, as he placed a strong hand on my shoulder. Standing in front of him, I could still see him smiling like crazy with what he was about to say.

"Geum Jan Di is officially now my girlfriend. You cannot make fun of her anymore. Treat her like you would treat me. Understand?"

"Yes," The students in the lunch room said.

"What?"

"Yes!" The students said louder.

Joon Pyo nodded as he turned to me.

"If anyone tries anything towards you, speak to me."

I smiled and nodded as the rest of F4 smirked.

While I was walking home, Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger walked in front of me.

"Well, look who we have here," Ginger smirked.

Sunny and Miranda snickered.

"You stole my Goo Joon Pyo. Now you are going to pay," Ginger smiled evilly.

Miranda tripped me as Ginger had water balloons filled with a flour water mixture. They all laughed easily as Sunny poured water all over me.

"You might need to cool down," She said. I had scrapes on my knees as they threw the water balloons and and threw trash and pieces of paper at me.

"You don't deserve him, Geum Jan Di!" Ginger yelled.

That was all I heard before I passed out.

 _Help, someone. Please don't do this. He ordered you to stop doing this to me! If you really love him, why don't you follow his rules if you're too scared to face him and tell him your feelings. Leave me alone! Why don't rich people know… flour is gold._

"Get out of here!" I could hear the voice of Goo Joon Pyo ring through my ears. "Leave her alone!" I could feel my weight being lifted off of the hot ground as I relaxed in his arms. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I saw Goo Joon Pyo carrying me towards his car. That's all I saw before I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke when we got to his home, as he wiped my scars and let me change into some of his pajamas. I rummaged around the room when Goo Joon Pyo came back, seeing me doing this.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ah, just looking around," I said.

He smiled as I sat on his bed.

"I told you to tell me whenever something like this happens to you," He said.

"How could I have?!" I asked surprisingly.

"I know, I know!"

He leaned over me and smirked next to my ear. "I love you Jan Di."

I love you too, Goo Joon Pyo.

He kissed me, as I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. I felt safe, like nothing bad had ever happened to me.

If only you knew how much I love you.

But, I think you probably already know.


	2. Woo Bin

Hello, this is chapter two of Her Flowers, and I would really be happy if you reviewed, I really do need more reviews on my stories. Please, don't be shy! I would love to hear from you. Anything welcomed. By the way, chapter one was my take on episode 4 or 5 from BOF except instead of the whole student body bullying Jan Di, it was just Sunny, Ginger, and Miranda. Remember these stories are all in Jan Di's POV. Please enjoy chapter two, which is Woo Bin!

 _ **Woo Bin**_

I knew he didn't love me. Turns out, Goo Joon Pyo was going to marry Jae Kyung. We were all invited to the wedding. It was so painful. When Goo Joon Pyo kissed her, I could tell his feelings for me, were forgotten, and the new feelings for Jae Kyung took place. I love him. Or, I loved him. He is now another page that has turned in the book called my life.

Ji Hoo drived me home as he hugged me goodbye, probably feeling bad for me.

He offered for me to stay at his house, but I refused. I couldn't bother him with my sadness.

No one could comfort me at home, since Umma, Father, and Kang-san all left. They would be coming back for me soon, but for now I need to take care of myself.

I opened my apartment door and stepped inside, changing out of my long white dress I wore for the wedding and instead changed into my regular long shirt and sweatpants.

I loved him, how could he do this to me?

I was interrupted from my harsh thoughts as I opened the door to find Woo Bin, who was still wearing his brown suit from the wedding.

My face felt hot when I saw him. Maybe I was falling in love with someone else.

"I knew you'd be like this Jan Di," Woo Bin said.

"Come in."

I beckoned him inside as he walked gracefully inside my small apartment.

He looked around as we both sat on my bed.

"Look, you should forget about that Goo Joon Pyo. There are men who would be happy to have you."

"Like who?" I asked, confused. Goo Joon Pyo and I belonged together, or at least that's what I thought.

"Ji Hoo, Kee Jae-Ha (A/N: The model Haje), and even...me," He replied.

I laughed when he said Jae-Ha. I remembered when he kidnapped me and tried to kiss me. But my laughing stopped when I heard him quietly say, "me".

I was having secret feelings for him, too. It all started when he took me out for coffee. I felt more comfortable around him then I did Joon Pyo. It felt like I was with Ji Hoo-sunbae, the same exact thing. But this feeling felt stronger.

I didn't feel this for Goo Joon Pyo or anyone else. Only him.

"Me too."

I whispered quietly to myself as he had a confused look on his face.

"You do too?"

I nodded as he scooted closer towards me.

"Don't let Goo Joon Pyo ruin your different loves. I will always be here for you Geum Jan Di," Woo Bin continued.

"Thank you, Woo Bin. I love you," I blurted. He chuckled quietly as his hands pulled my face towards him.

"As do I. I love you, Geum Jan Di," He said.

His mouth closed around mine as we moved with each other. He placed his hands on my hips as I wrapped mine around his neck. Pulling me closer to him I stopped kissing him and hugged him.

He hugged me back as we both smiled.

 _Thank you, Woo Bin. Because of you, I believe I will find love again._


	3. Yi Jung

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating this story in a while. Now, we have the Casanova, Yi Jung. Remember, all the stories are in Jan Di's POV! This chapter takes place when they went to find Goo Joon Pyo after he sent the message to Jan Di saying that he loved her, but then when they find him, Goo Joon Pyo says he doesn't want anything to do with her. (I think it they were in Macau?) Hope you enjoy, and please review and favorite!

 _ **Yi Jung**_

Great, just great. Goo Joon Pyo and I had another fight. Turns out, he was cheating on me with another girl and when I tried to confront him, all he did was shoo me away and said I wasn't worth it anymore.

I was in my pink robe, Ga Eul knocking on my door repeatedly. She soon stopped, as I then burst into tears. Ji Hoo-sunbae was probably out, letting go his first love. He couldn't cheer me up right now, he wasn't here with me. I wailed out in sadness, and didn't stop until I heard another knock on my door.

"Ga Eul, I don't feel like talking right now, I'm very sorry!" I shouted. I heard a key unlock as I gasped.

The door opened to show none other than Yi Jung who smiled that Casanova smile all the girls fell for - including me. Ever since Goo Joon Pyo said those horrible things, Yi Jung always comforted me. Right now, he's been my firefighter, my savior.

He sat next to me on my bed and rubbed my back.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Geum Jan Di?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head and cried into his shoulder. His hands moved from my back to my head as he cradled it softly.

"Geum Jan Di, please, let me comfort you. I don't think it's pretty when a lovely woman like you cries. I can't stand it."

I looked up at him as he stared down at me. He looked me directly in the eyes until his flickered to my lips. He started to lean in, but I stopped him.

"I can't believe Joon Pyo would do that to me," I said, trying to change the subject of him kissing me.

He chuckled as he caressed my cheek.

"Please, let me do this, Jan Di. Forget about Goo Joon Pyo. Be with me."

"Yi Jung…"

He leaned in and forcefully kissed me. "Yi Jung!" I shouted pushing him away from me.

"I thought you wanted someone to love you. Forget about that cheater. Please, Mrs. Jan Di."

I sighed and let him lean in. Right before his lips touched mine he stopped.

"Jan Di, I love you."

My eyes popped open at what he said as he kissed me full on. His lips grazed mine as I spread them. He kissed me and explored me until he was on top of me. I could feel his love, unlike Goo Joon Pyo. I sat us up as I broke away from the kiss.

"I-I think I'm in love with you as well. Ever since last month, when you helped me get over my swimming problem. Yi Jung, I-I love y-you," I stuttered. He snickered and got off me, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"And I you, Jan Di. If Goo Joon Pyo ever bothers you again, come to me. I am definitely putting him on the player's list. Doing something like that to you."

He kissed my cheek as he walked over to the door.

"I'll let you sleep. Hope we can do this again soon," He winked as he walked outside, leaving me to my thoughts.

Yi Jung, I think you know what you do to me. I love you so, so, so much. Please, remember that.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and favorite, that would make me update much faster! Thank you again so much! Next is Ji Hoo, last chapter!**


	4. Yoon Ji Hoo

Last chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the support you guys have given me throughout the story! Now it's time for a little Jan Di and Ji Hoo action…

 **Yoon Ji Hoo**

It all started on that one day. That one day, and that one fight that caused this craziness to happen.

But also, a new found love, that I kind of already had for awhile now...and right this very instant, he is taking snuggling into me, comforting me, and taking me into his warm arms for the night at his home.

But before that all happened, _this_ is what caused it all.

Goo. Joon. Pyo.

I wanted to surprise Joon Pyo since he had a very special meeting for Shinwha since the "Witch" wouldn't be there, and I just have to say, that was a very great deal for me at the time.

Taking a break from our parents and differences, just me and him. When I drove two hours to the meeting for him, just to see him with another girl. Another girl that's prettier than me, funnier than me, and in his eyes, better than me.

He saw me with that look in my eye, the look that said,

" _I'm going to side kick you in the face again."_

Yeah, that look. That angry look. I laughed to myself and turned back towards the car, leaving him running after me, calling my name and calling out his excuse over and over.  
"Jan Di-ah! Wait! It's not what it looks like, please let me explain!"

A few days later, I decided this was silly. I wasn't talking to him, and he was I guess, waiting to talk to me. But I hadn't let him, until now.

I walked inside the F4 hang out away from school, so I could try and talk to him without screaming girls all around him all the time. I smiled to myself about that. To girls, he is the perfect guy. So likeable.

I opened the door quietly as to not disturb them if they were talking about something important, and to my surprise they were.

"So, man, how come you haven't been talking to Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

"We got into a fight. She saw me with another girl and…"

"And? Don't tell me you were cheating on her," Yi Jung said, startled.

Ji Hoo had a surprised look in his eye as Joon Pyo continued to talk.

"It's just that, Geum Jan Di is such a kid. Not a woman. I was getting bored, and I didn't want to waste my time with her, but, I still don't want to hurt her."

"Joon Pyo!" Ji Hoo said. He was surprised and had a hurt look on his face.

"You're not doing this," Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin shook his head with disappointment as I decided to reveal myself to them, quietly at first. I shut the door normally and walked over to them.

"Oh-oh! Jan Di-ah, I wanted to explain. That girl was just my-"

"My replacement?" I asked him.

"Y-you didn't…"

"Yes, I heard, Joon Pyo, and I'm alright with what you think of me. _I'm just a kid, not a woman_ to you," I sarcastically smiled at him.

"Jan Di-ah…"

A tear escaped my eye as I smiled.

"T-thank you, for a great relationship. I guess Jan Di and Joon Pyo … only amounted to this."

I wiped my tear and shook my head.

"Seriously man!?" Woo Bin yelled at Joon Pyo.

"W-wait Jan Di! Come back here now!"

Yi Jun shook his head and pulled Goo Joon Pyo down and smacked him, making Woo Bin hold him from hitting Joon Pyo _again_.

Ji Hoo stood up softly and ran after me, leaving Goo Joon Pyo almost in tears.

"What are you doing Joon Pyo? Why are you crying? I thought you didn't want to date her!" Yi Jung asked.

"I was lying! I was with another girl to make Jan Di spend more time away from Ji Hoo, and I just wanted to make it seem like I was more manly and-"

Woo Bin stopped him by scoffing. The two men stood up and left Goo Joon Pyo in sadness. That was all I heard before running out of the building and stopping by the wall. There were no taxis around here, and I couldn't walk. Maybe I should go back and…

My thoughts were then interrupted by Ji Hoo crouching down beside me, and wiping away my tears, leaving me breathless.

"Here, Jan Di, come with me."

He spoke softly and let me into his car that was parked next to the building. That's where I was right then. I was in the car, staying silent right after comforting me. We made into his home as he parked his car right next to his motorcycle, then slamming the door to the car behind him. He led me inside the house and sat me on the couch.

"Sunbae, I should really get going-"

"No. You are staying here tonight. You need me and I need you," He smiled. I could tell he was angry and Joon Pyo, all because of me. If I never would have met that bastard, we wouldn't be in this drama in the first place. Maybe I would be comfy with Ji Hoo as my boyfriend. We would be laughing instead of moping.

That's when all my thoughts burst out.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae! That's why no one stays with me. I am not pretty or rich. Nobody loves me or counts me as an adult. I'm just a wreck to this world I got myself into."

"That's not true," Ji Hoo spoke. He turned my head so our eyes would meet.

"I don't agree with any of those things," He continued.

"Sunbae…"

"Jan Di, I know you just got over a bad break up. But, I am in love with you. We were meant to be and I don't think I should ever forgive Joon Pyo for hurting you."

He leaned over and kissed me skillfully, putting his arms around my waist as mine snaked around his neck. After we stopped, I blushed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, I know that I love you as well. Ever since I saw you with that violin in your arms. I-I love you."

He pulled out of the hug halfway as he smiled at me.

"I will never hurt you Jan Di. I love you so much and I don't think I will ever stop."

He pushed me down on the couch and started to kiss me sweetly, as our first long, beautiful night started.

 _End_

Hi everyone! This is the end of Her Flowers! I hope you guys will enjoy it, and these crazy relationship won't end! I hope you will still PM me or comment, view, and favorite because I will be updating my stories very soon! Thank you so much for bearing with me throughout these chapters and I will talk to you soon! Thank you for your support!


End file.
